


A Proposition

by liveyourtemptation



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: Marcus is a sensible guy. Holmes and Watson are not.





	

I.

 

Marcus is a sensible guy. He comes from a moderate background and he is making a living for himself. He is proud of how ordinary his life is. He's got a good job that pays regularly and he thinks the work he does in homicide is important. He might be a little lonely sometimes but he's got friends and he sees his family regularly. Marcus is a sensible guy so he doesn't understand why he has to deal with Holmes & Co. The _Co._ stands for Joan Watson who appears to be a sane woman when you first meet her but is just as crazy as Holmes. Not that Marcus doesn't like them, or better he does like Watson and he somehow tolerates Holmes. But still. They are crazy. And they don't fit into Marcus' ordinary life.

 

These are the thoughts of Det. Marcus Bell while Sherlock Holmes is standing in front of him on a Monday morning vibrating like he's plucked into a power outlet while the first flakes of snow are collecting on his eyelashes. Marcus coughs into his to go coffee. He's a sensible guy. He doesn't deserve this.

 

„I came here today to do a proposition and to look at a dead body,“ Holmes says. „I should do the proposition first before I get enthralled by the mystery.“

 

“Alright,” Marcus says and dodges the hand gesture at enthralled.

 

“Would you like to spend a night with Ms. Watson and me?” Holmes asks. He blinks a few times to get the snow out of his vision. When Marcus doesn't answer he adds: “Joan suggested I shouldn't use the word sex though that's in fact what I mean. She thought it would be better to use an euphemism. To not unsettle you.”

 

Marcus can not for his life imagine why they chose Holmes to deliver this message of interest.

 

Holmes sways back and forth on his feet and frowns down at Marcus, obviously impatient, obviously asking himself if Marcus just lost the ability to process a simple question. At least that is what Marcus is asking himself. _Would you like to spend-_ His brain just seemed to have stopped working somewhere along that sentence. How is this his life? Only Holmes and Watson can be crazy enough to have one of them ask him on a threesome on 7 a.m. In front of a crime scene.

 

“I guess you should take your time to think about it,” Holmes says finally and brushes past Marcus. He can hear Holmes making startled noises as he takes in the chaos of the apartment. There is no way this just really happened, Marcus thinks. He pinches himself but he doesn't wake up.

 

II.

 

Marcus hopes that if he ignores the offer it'll just go away. Of course it doesn't. After all it's Holmes and Watson. They don't say anything but Marcus can read it in their lingering glances and almost touches. It drives him crazy. It's unprofessional. He can't quite bring himself to tell them to stop.

 

III.

 

And things happen and somewhere along the lines Holmes and Watson have become Sherlock and Joan but he likes to call them their last names in his head because it gives him some space to breath between them. He feels them closing in and he knows that he lets them; lets them in his work, in his apartment, in his head and after all also in his heart. It's embarrassing how willingly, how open-armed he greets them there, how much he had longed for someone to unravel him, to look at him and see right down to his chore. He lets them drag him into their craziness and there is only one voice left in the back of his mind screaming that he should get of this train while he still can.

 

But he doesn't and he watches how his past life slowly dissolves. Instead there is something new, a life with Holmes and Watson in it, and it's adventurous, and painful and exciting and frustrating. What it is not is ordinary.

 

IV.

 

Marcus knows he is gone when he is standing at the coffee machine in the precinct talking to Joan and she gives him that smile. It's a shy one, looking up through her lashes, her mouth barely turning up at the corners. It's a smile that is usually reserved for Sherlock. It's a smile that Marcus has been very jealous of, he realizes now that he is standing in front of Joan and his heart is aching in his chest.

 

V.

 

“Yes,” Marcus says. He is standing in the hallway of the morgue waiting for the elevator with Sherlock who turns to look at him. “To your proposition,” Marcus adds.

 

“That only took,” Sherlock narrows his eyes counting in his head. “Five months and thirteen days.”

 

“I'm taking back my statement,” Marcus says.

 

“Are you?” Sherlock walks towards Marcus until he got him backed up against the wall. There is something about Sherlock's height looming over him that is making Marcus shiver.

 

“I'm not going to romance you, Detective,” Sherlock says quietly. “I do have some other things in mind.”

 

Marcus thinks his knees might actually get a little weak at Sherlock's look.

 

VI.

 

Holmes and Watson are crazy and Marcus is a sensible guy. They were never supposed to fit into his life.

 

He doesn't know how he deserves them.

 


End file.
